Twiville Trilogy 3: The Smallvillian Patient
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Meet The Cullens. chloe/edward. When Chloe dies again Edward and Alice hurry to Smallville to take care of her despite her desperate attempts to convince them that dying really isn't that big a deal for her. And why is Edward acting so oddly?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Twilight.**

(Just a _slight_ crossover with Vampire Knight because of my version of the _Artemis Rod_).

_Okay, I'm SUPPOSED to be writing CHLOE/CLARK friendship oneshot, and yet here I am, writing this oneshot instead. You people are EVIL! Somehow you're killing my inspiration to write other stories __**(**__**cries melodramatically)**__. _

_**Set after "When Rosalie Met Chloe" and "Meet the Cullens".**_

_This should be a three-or-four-shot._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dodging the blade swinging for her head, Chloe ducked and twirled, kicking the feet from under her attacker, only giving her a couple of seconds advantage before the creature with the blade hands flipped expertly back onto his feet and charged her once more.

"Don't you guys _ever_ give up?" Chloe asked, voice a pant, before diving to where Artemis had been flung out of her hands moments before. Her hands went around the Artemis Rod and with a swift flick of her wrist the rod elongated, crackling with what would seem like blue electric waves, turning into a deadly scythe worthy of the Angel of Death himself.

The creature glared, changing its stance, warier now that she had her weapon once more despite the fact that she was covered in slices, bleeding trails of thick red all over her body, and considerably weak.

"Aw, come on, don't you wanna dance?" Chloe taunted, twirling Artemis over her head before assuming a defensive position, eyes narrowed. "This time though, _I_ lead."

Charging forwards Chloe swung the blade and twirled, only missing the demon by a millimeter. Twisting away from a jab of its blade, she swung Artemis and didn't even flinch as blade connected with bone and an inhuman screech echoed throughout Duncan's Field as warm blood spurted out from the stub that had once been the creature's right arm. The blood spurted out onto her face, drenching her in its warmth, bathing her in red.

The creature howled, falling to its knees and cradling the stub that'd once been its hand in agony, eyes flashing red and black.

"I asked you nicely." Chloe announced, standing before the defeated creature, Artemis resting behind her neck across her shoulders in a leisurely position. "I said 'I'm not even asking you to stop hunting---just stop hunting in Smallville.' Didn't I?"

The creature glared up at her, snarling.

"But would you listen? _No_. They never do." She sniffed, somewhat offended. "It's the height, isn't it? 5'3" just isn't intimidating."

The creature roared and threw itself at her.

With a swift movement Artemis was pulled from its place on Chloe's shoulders and more blood squirted out onto her as the creature suddenly fell to its knees, staring at her in horror before its head slid off its neck with a neat little slice.

Chloe closed her eyes and concentrated, only relaxing once she couldn't sense anything around her. She opened her eyes and sighed, shoulders slumping, her whole body in pain. Usually Clark was more help than this but Duncan's Field had an excessive amount of Kryptonite on it, just driving passed it made Clark feel a little woozy. Plus, he'd gone to help the League in India, had been with them for the last month.

_I'm so tired_.

Dropping to the muddy earth, Chloe pulled out her cellular and typed a quick message to an unlisted number.

_Done._

_Catapulting Sheep_

Closing her eyes, Chloe fell back into the mud, exhausted. She'd had to fight five of those creatures and the battle had left her drained. The blonde really couldn't remember _when_ she'd gone from the bubbly blonde with ambitions of working in the Daily Planet to the woman who spent her time dealing with the supernatural and _battling_ it.

A beep from the phone in her hand caused her to slowly bring it to her gaze.

She was just so _tired_.

_Excellent._

_Lynching Leopards_

Even though both her and Lex used phones that were supposed to be virtually impossible to trace they still left their few text messages brief and criminally vague. They'd even chosen the odd names with their initials just to add an extra measure of secrecy to their correspondence. It wouldn't do for Lionel Luthor to ever find out that his son was helping her.

Their odd alliance had begun years ago when they'd joined forces to send his father to jail for the murder of Lex's grandparents. Lex had kept Chloe as safe as he could but Lionel had men and creatures everywhere working for him, and a meteor freak had ended Chloe's life for the first time when she was only seventeen years old. Her dormant Meteor power had activated during her death, reviving her and leaving her forever seventeen.

Of course, prison hadn't been able to keep Lionel forever. A couple of months and a miraculous 'conversion' found him free and taking charge of his company once more. The elder Luthor swore that he was a new, different man, and somehow managed to fool everyone into believing he was a 'changed man'---everyone but Chloe and Lex, although the latter made the peace with his father to be able to keep a closer eye on the bastard.

It was disgusting how everyone was so happy to believe that Lionel Luthor could change from the morning to the night. He was considered a role model, an example of how the good in humanity could change people.

Chloe hadn't known whether to be angry or horrified when she'd discovered that Lionel had somehow managed to seduce _Lana_ during one of her and Clark's many breakups. Of course, this breakup was supposed to have been_ it_, but still, _Lionel_?

The blonde had had to console one heartbroken friend and try knock some sense into the other. Lana hadn't listened to Chloe, saying that the blonde had never let go of her 'grudge' and Chloe had found out with the rest of the world that Lana Lang was soon to be Lana Luthor.

Lex had found the news hilarious, Chloe horrifying, and Clark heartbreaking.

Of course, the marriage hadn't lasted long at all, and Lana had gotten a _huge_ amount of money in her divorce settlement. Chloe never understood _what_ prompted Lana to start Isis, but it was the first intelligent thing the brunette had done since she'd broken things off with Clark.

Lionel had then turned his attention on Chloe. She remembered being kidnapped and experimented on, the man trying to understand her meteor powers and seeing if she'd come back from _any_ death. If it hadn't been for Lex discovering and slipping the information discreetly to Clark Chloe would probably have still been in that laboratory being killed in different ways for 'the advancement of science' and Lionel Luthor's own sick entertainment.

That was when she'd decided that she needed to disappear for a little while and learn how to defend herself. With the money she'd saved up for college she disappeared for a whole year, traveling the world and learning all she could.

It was in Japan that she found Artemis. She'd taken the mystical weapon off of a demon huntress' dead body, slaying the beast who'd killed Artemis' previous owner. Chloe had never been in a fight without Artemis since that day.

When she'd returned to Smallville a year later Chloe accepted the job Lana offered her running Isis and thankfully while Lionel was still interested in her he'd delved into other experiments using meteor rocks so he couldn't use his whole time to make her life impossible.

Instead he liked to sic his newest creations on her and see how she faired, if she lived---if she died---and if she came back to life.

_Bastard needs to find a more constructive pastime_.

Hooking a now compact and harmless Artemis into the strap around her upper thigh, Chloe tried to sit up but found that she didn't have the energy. Fighting hours on in with a vastly uneven number of enemies at once had taken a lot out of her, as had the various injuries she'd sustained during the fight.

Maybe Lex was right.

Maybe it was time she stopped fighting the minions and faced the tyrant.

_I just don't think I'm strong enough to do so right now_.

Curling up into a ball in the mud was agony, and yet Chloe did so, closing her eyes, wishing for the strength to stand up and at least stumble towards her car---or whatever was left of it. And yet she couldn't even find the energy to open her eyes.

_If I don't get my injuries tended to I'll bleed to death_.

Those were the last things she thought before succumbing to the darkness.

--------

"_We got here too late. She's already dead."_

_A growl was heard and Chloe felt like she was rising. She was __**moving**__. She was cold._

_"She'll wake up."_

_"We should take her home." A cold hand found its way to her throat. "No heartbeat, no pulse, I don't feel her breathing."_

_"__**I said**__**she'll wake up**__."_

_"I never said she wouldn't. Stop being so testy, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have known what was happening and be here you know."_

_"Let's take her home."_

---------

_"How's she fairing?"_

_Chloe felt warmth now, warmth and softness all around her._

_And __**safety.**_

_"Still nothing."_

_"Not even a faint heartbeat?"_

_"No."_

_Fingers of ice trailed down her cheek._

_"She'll wake up."_

_"I know."_

------

_"Where __**were**__ you?"_

_Chloe wanted to moan, to groan, to let the voices know that she wasn't happy with the noise, with the tension._

_"I returned to the field we found her in. I got a good look at the bodies of the creatures she fought. They---they are __**monsters**__. How could she have fought them off all by herself and won? She shouldn't have had to fight them! Not them nor the others!"_

_"You shouldn't have gone out, the sun's out strong."_

_"I wore the hoodie, don't worry."_

_"How can you say that? You're acting unlike yourself, you have been since the last time we were here."_

_"__**Alice**__. Now is __**not**__ the time."_

--------

"_Did she ever mention to Rose how long she stays dead?"_

_Chloe is able to sense more now, like the texture of that voice, the presence of a body so familiar now from hours of its proximity. She recognizes the cool touch that has more than once softly brushed her hair from her face and the gentle caresses against her skin._

_"Not from what I've heard. But she __**did**__ mention the fact that she was dead for a couple of hours the __**first**__ time."_

_"It's been a day."_

_"She'll wake up."_

-----------

When Chloe gasped her first breath of life it was agony. Blood began to be pumped through her now beating heart, flowing forcefully through veins and feeding muscles that'd begun to harden in death. People were always scared of death, but the worst part of dying was the rebirth.

It hurt like a bitch.

Green orbs flew open.

"_Shhh,_ calm down." That soothing male voice whispered close to her, hand on her shoulder, keeping her pinned to the bed when she wanted to jolt up into a sitting position.

Chloe screamed, closing her eyes as tightly as she could, as her body's insides twisted and turned, tightened and relaxed, agony a part of her just like her breath.

And then it was all over, leaving her breathless, thoughtless and disoriented, lying heavily against the bed.

During it all his cold hand kept a protective hold on her, his voice soothing the fire that burnt her insides like hell.

"Here, drink some water _slowly_."

Chloe slowly opened her eyes as his arm went around her back and carefully raised her up so that she could drink the cold water from the glass he held to her white, parched lips. The liquid was nearly as heavenly as the cold of his skin, dousing the fire within her.

The blonde looked up at the one whose presence had been most present to her during the odd moments of awareness in death.

"_Ed…ward_…" her voice was hoarse and her throat scratchy.

"Hello." He smiled down at her, hair falling down into his face. "You gave us a scare. Do you always take this long to revive?"

"How---long?" Chloe rasped out before taking another longer sip of water.

"A day and a half." Edward grimaced, slowly lowering her back onto the bed when she'd drank her fill. "Maybe more. I stopped looking at the clock after the first day."

"Less----than usual." Chloe forced the words out, swallowing saliva desperately, trying to wet her throat enough so that it didn't hurt when she spoke. "Two days."

_Of course, it depends on if I have to re-grow anything back._

Edward frowned, placing the half-empty glass of water back on the table. "What happened? Alice saw a vision of you fighting some monsters and dying, we caught the first flight out and broke every speed record from Metropolis to here but we couldn't make it on time."

"It's…nothing." Chloe took in a deep breath, looking around her room, wondering why it felt _different_. "The usual."

_At least this time I fell unconscious before I died. I was so numb from the blood loss I only had a prickly sensation. Thank God. Last time wasn't this painless._

Edward's fists clenched. "You will return with us to Forks."

She snorted. "Yeah, right." Blinking when all she got was silence, Chloe turned her surprised eyes on a glowering Edward. "You're _serious_?"

"You are not safe here, Chloe."

"I have _responsibilities_ here Edward!" Chloe vaguely realized that she was now able to speak normally, and that she'd managed to sit up on her own as well. The recovery process was surprisingly _fast_ this time around. "I can't just abandon Isis, abandon _everyone_ and run to _Washington_ just because I got a little careless during a fight!"

"Chloe, I ventured out and saw the cadavers of these creatures you fought." Edward's eyes were black ice. "They were _monsters_, _multiple_ monsters you had to duel with _alone_. It is amazing that you were able to kill them all before succumbing to your wounds! If you had been in Forks I---."

"J-just wait here mister!" Chloe leaned forwards and pressed her hand against his unbeating heart. "I don't need _anyone_ to take care of me. I'm _fine_. See? Even if I die I come back good as new, all I need is a resting period." She pressed against his chest when he opened his mouth. "No, Edward. I get it, really I do. You come from a time when men had to be gallant and save the pretty damsels in distress. It's engrained in your brain, _I get it_, but I'm a feminist, and a damn strong one at that. I'm _fine_. I can take care of myself."

Edward watched her, eyes narrowed. "You will not come with me to Forks."

"No." Chloe shook her head. "My world is _here_. Chloe Sullivan has _never_ run away from _anyone_ or anything and isn't about to start to do it now."

The vampire continued to watch her before he stood, determined. "Then I will stay here."

Chloe nearly fell out of the bed. "_What_?"

"You obviously need protection and are too stubborn to accept the protection you'd have in Forks, so I will stay here and protect you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What part of _I don't need protection_ didn't you get?"

"The part where you actually _believe_ it!"

The blonde metahuman and bronze-haired vampire glared at each other, at a stand still, neither backing down, growls and snarls escaping their lips.

"Did I come back at a bad time?"

Black and green orbs swerved to the doorway, where Alice stood, looking happy and a little nervous at the same time.

"Alice." Chloe smiled at the vampiress.

Alice grinned brightly and sauntered into the room, throwing herself on Chloe's bed and hugging the blonde. "We were worried about you. When I saw you dying Edward and I got on the first flight out."

"He told me." Chloe ignored the seething vampire and smiled at his 'sister'. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to do that."

"Of _course_ not." Edward snorted to himself. "We should have left you dead in the mud, or so you keep saying."

Chloe glared at Edward. "All I said was that I didn't need protection!"

"The fact that you've died so many times says otherwise!" Edward shot back.

Chloe opened her mouth, realized that she had no comeback for that, and closed her mouth, deciding to just _glare_ at him.

Edward, realizing he'd won that argument, smirked smugly at her.

Alice giggled. "You two are acting like _children_."

"He started it." Chloe grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

Edward snorted, looking away.

"You _did_!" Chloe gasped at his silent denial.

He scoffed.

_Oooh! Next time I'll tell Rosalie to do something __**worse**__ than tell all his obsessive fan club he secretly wants them!_

Edward's eyes widened as he turned to Chloe in outrage. "That was _you_?!?"

The blonde paused, frowning slightly, wondering what he was talking about. "Huh?"

"_You_---_you're_ the reason Jessica Stanley renewed her infernal stalking! _You_!" The vampire glared, pointing his finger accusingly at Chloe.

Chloe was confused for a moment, wondering how in the world---and then it all fell into place. "You can read my mind."

Edward froze.

Alice looked between vampire and metahuman, a large grin on her amused face.

"You can _read minds_ and you never thought to _warn me_?!?" Chloe shrieked, outraged as she threw her pillow at him, hitting the vampire square on his face. "That's invasion of my privacy! How _dare_ you?!?"

Edward held the pillow in front of him, glaring at her from over it. "I don't see any reason why I would _have_ to tell you anything! It's not like you thought of anything incriminating or embarrassing." He paused, looking down at the pillow. "You---your brain is always working, you're always thinking. '_I have a meeting tomorrow with the my newest client.' 'How many weeks until I have to order more office supplies' 'I need to spend more time at work, those kids need me, we're doing so well' 'I won't lose to him' 'Even if I can help __**one**__ of them this will have not been in vain'."_

Alice smiled slightly.

"You never _once_ think about the trivial nonsense women are usually consumed by." Edward paused for a second, refusing to look at her. "You---your thoughts are _fascinating_."

Chloe _knew_ she was blushing as she looked up in surprise at Edward Cullen, unable to understand how he found her thoughts _fascinating_. If anything they proved just how _dull_ she was. All the thoughts he'd mentioned were work-related, proving that she really didn't have a life outside of Isis.

Alice suddenly winced. "Uh oh."

"What?" Edward asked, turning to her with worry in his eyes.

"Rose just found out. She's pissed." Alice hugged herself before turning to a confused Chloe. "When I had the vision Rosalie and Emmett were out on a hunting trip. They just came back and Carlisle told her. She'll be calling us any sec--."

Immediately Alice's phone began to ring. "I hate being right." With a sigh she answered her phone and walked out of the room, Rosalie's shouting audible to the metahuman and the vampire who now watched each other in awkward silence.

For a lack of something to do, Chloe reached for the cup of water and finished the liquid with one large gulp, making sure her mind was purposely blank---something that seemed to annoy Edward.

"I don't get something." Chloe finally spoke, glancing up at the awkward looking vampire. "How could you know what I was thinking if you were all the way in Forks?"

"I---for some reason I can still hear you." Edward admitted, leaning against the wall, not looking at her, hugging her pillow to his chest. "Never happened before, usually I have to be in a certain distance from someone to hear what they're thinking."

"But you can hear my thoughts despite the fact that we're in different states?" Chloe asked, intrigued, forgetting her previous anger.

Edward finally looked and her and nodded.

Alice walked in, sighing. "Rosalie's coming with Emmett and Jasper. Says we should have tried harder to get into contact with her."

"I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about." Chloe announced. "I die all the time. It's no big deal."

Both vampires glared at her.

The sound of a car pulling up into the parking lot caused Chloe to suddenly wince and throw herself out of the bed, nearly tumbling as her feet caught in the blanket. "No No No No!" Hurrying to the window she peeked through the blinds and then jerked away, turning her back on the window and closing her eyes tightly. "Dammit."

"What?" Edward asked, by her side in a second. He peeked out of the window, gazed at the person striding towards the door purposely, and then turned his gaze on a visibly terrified Chloe. "Who is that?"

"My _cousin_." Chloe squeaked. "I was supposed to meet her at a bar last night! She thinks I stood her up! _I'm dead_! _AGAIN_!"

Alice just giggled, not helping the situation one bit.

The sound of a furious Lois Lane pounding on the front door reverberated throughout the house.

"Does your cousin know about you and what you do?" Edward asked carefully.

"She knows that I'm a metahuman---the second time I died was because I brought her back to life." Chloe whispered, eyes still closed. "But she doesn't know about vampires, demons, and the rest. She thinks that Metahumans are the extent of the weirdness in the world!"

The pounding got fiercer.

"_CHLOE ANN SULLIVAN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"_

Alice got up and skipped out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Chloe hissed at her.

Alice paused and twirled in the doorway, grin bright. "To let her in, of course." And with that she skipped away, giggling to herself.

Chloe groaned and leaned her head back against the window frame. "Hey Edward? Is that offer of protection still standing?"

She couldn't help but whimper when all he did was chuckle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not sure if I'll let Lois into the vampiric secret or not. Will see what goes down.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Twilight.**

_**Wanna thank all those who reviewed the last chapter:**__ Sculllyga, SarahOL1, Ellyanah, Lea1286, LizaGirl, bushlaboo, CrimsonAcid, Stephycatts7785, Anonymity, Axtla000, Booksketeer, DisneyRBD__**, **__DiscoLemonadeDiva, Nindira, Kit Merlot __**and **__tessa._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fact that Lois didn't barge into Chloe's bedroom immediately upon entering the Sullivan residence didn't do anything help the blonde's nervousness, on the contrary, it only served to heighten the experience. She tried to use the precious seconds of Lois-less-ness to come up with a good enough excuse for not only standing her cousin up at a _bar_ but for the presence of her two friends, but if Edward's scoffs had anything to say all of the excuses were lame and ridiculous.

Then the bedroom door flew open and Lois Lane strode into the room, Alice sauntering in behind her with a grin, as the tall, statuesque brunette headed towards Chloe and before the blonde could sputter out some hurried apology she was enveloped in her cousin's warm, urgent embrace.

"You _idiot_!" Lois's voice was half angry and half scared as she hugged Chloe tighter. "Why didn't you call me?"

Chloe's eyes were wide and surprised. She tried asking Alice with her eyes what in the world the vampiress had told her cousin, but the tiny brunette only grinned back.

"Of course, you were _dead_ so calling would be impossible." Lois was growling to herself, pulling away from Chloe, hazel eyes scanning her pale face worriedly. "Times like _these_ are when my idea of tattooing 'if dead, please call Lois Lane' on you doesn't sound _half_ as insane, does it?"

Chloe nodded because she had no idea what Alice had said and she didn't want to say anything that might contradict the vampiress' story.

Lois turned to Edward, who jolted straight when her eyes landed on him. "_You_. How long was she out?"

"A day and a half." He answered slowly, cautiously.

"Around normal then." Lois was now speaking to herself before she shook her head and glared at Chloe. "What are you doing out of bed? You _know_ the day of rebirth is like _hell_! If you don't lay down your muscles won't be able to keep you up on their own for long and you'll---."

Just as Lois was saying that Chloe winced as she felt her muscles, still weak from being dead and then brutally revived, gave out on her. The blonde's whole world titled and she grabbed for the blinds in the window to try and keep upright, but her weight dragged her down, tearing the blinds off as she fell. The only reason she didn't crumble to the ground was because Edward had moved quickly and grabbed her, pulling her up into his arms bridal-style.

Chloe groaned, her body killing her for having abused it so soon after rebirth, and she leaned her cheek against Edward's chest, the coldness of his body battling the heat in her forehead as it throbbed in pain. And the bright light shining in the room from the torn blinds wasn't helping.

Green orbs suddenly flew open in horror.

_Bright sunlight_----.

She looked up at Edward and saw that indeed the bright sunlight was shining on his skin, lighting it up like millions of diamonds.

_How---beautiful_.

"Wow." Lois whistled.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror as she tore her gaze from Edward's skin and turned her head to look at her cousin, trying desperately to find some excuse---to try and---.

"That's some mutation for you." Lois announced, shaking her head as she looked from a sparkling Edward to a sparkling Alice. "So which meteor shower were you two caught in? The first or the second? Or were you mutated by exposure like Chloe?"

"We believe it is exposure." Alice announced calmly from where she was sitting Indian Style on Chloe's bed. "Our family has been to Smallville before and we _all_ ended up with that mutation, so it has to be exposure."

"_All_ of you turn into Girl's Best Friend when in direct sunlight?" Lois raised an eyebrow. "That's gotta suck for you. How do you live like that?"

"We live in Forks, Washington, so it really doesn't matter." Alice replied, throwing herself back into a laying position. "It's gotta be the dreariest place in the world, there's never any sunlight and it's always rainy or cloudy."

"Oh, I'd die in a place like that, but its gotta be heaven for you." Lois smiled in a friendly way. "So how did you hear of Isis in the first place and meet Chloe?"

"Chloe met our sister and we met her that way." Edward finally spoke, shifting Chloe in his arms slightly, bringing her closer to him, tighter to him. "We've kept in contact and visited each other ever since."

Chloe blushed darkly, wondering if he realized that he'd just rested his chin on the crown of her head.

Lois looked from Chloe to Edward, a small mischievous smile upturning the corners of her lips. "You don't say."

Chloe didn't like that look, she didn't like it at _all_. "Edward, I think maybe you should take me back to bed." Her eyes widened when she realized how that might sound. "I mean lay me back in bed! I mean---just _put me down_!"

Edward chuckled in amusement before walking the few steps from the wall to her bed and tenderly laying her down on it, drawing the blanket around her and making sure the pillow was comfortable.

Chloe blushed and pouted as she glared at her hands. Lois was _so_ going to get the wrong idea about this---she probably _was_ getting the wrong idea about it, and since Edward could read minds he'd decided to be an evil monster and encourage those mistaken ideas.

Didn't he _know_ from Lois' thoughts how much _danger_ Chloe was in? Lois thought that most of Chloe's problems could be done away with if the girl only got _laid_, _frequently_, and she'd dedicated her free time to trying to set Chloe up with every Tom Dick and Harry. If she even _thought_ that Chloe might have found a love interest on her own Lois wouldn't rest until she had physical evidence that her cousin was getting laid.

_She's a pervert like that_.

Edward chuckled in amusement as he leaned down and _evilly_ pressed a cold kiss to her forehead, kneeling down besides the bed and softly pulling a strand of blonde hair out of her face much like a lover would.

_I hate you---you evil __**evil**__ Lois-tricking person you._ Chloe tried to convey that message with as much anger as possible.

_This is payback for weeks of endless stalking from Jessica Stanley._ Edward's grin was loving and sweet as his mischievous voice echoed in her mind.

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked at him. Had---_did you just say something_?

The smile wiped off of Edward's face, shock written plainly on it.

_Oh my god_. The blonde couldn't tear her eyes away from the bronze-haired vampire.

"Well, _Alice_," Lois announced in a voice that was _obviously_ supposed to be innocent. "I need some help in the kitchen. When Chloe goes through this she needs protein and vitamins. How about you help me prepare something healthy and nutritious for her?"

"Of _course_ Lois." Alice announced just as horribly un-innocent. "Edward should stay here though just to make sure that nothing happens while we're in the kitchen."

"_Exactly_." Lois nodded, grin wide, before both brunettes sauntered out of the bedroom, smiling conspiratorially at each other.

Thankfully neither Chloe nor Edward had been paying attention to them, otherwise they would have been annoyed and embarrassed by how _obvious_ the brunettes were being.

_Say something_. Edward narrowed his eyes slightly as he glared into green orbs.

"I didn't realize Jessica Stanley was that much of a pain." Chloe whispered, confirming what they'd both suspected.

Edward blinked, standing up and backing away from the bed. "How did you---?"

"I don't know." Chloe whispered, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them, voice soft and confused. "I _don't know_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois knew that rebirth took a lot out of her baby cuz, so it wasn't surprising to find that by the time she and Alice had cooked up some beef steak for Chloe and brought it to her room the blonde was out like a bulb, sleeping soundlessly while hugging a pillow. What'd been surprising for Lois was to see the look on Edward Cullen's face as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her cousin sleep.

His expression had been _fascinated_.

Lois was a little ticked that Chloe hadn't mentioned Edward to her before, but she knew Chloe, the blonde was still half in love with Clark Kent (whom Lois was more and more sure each day was a metahuman in denial) and it would take a while for her to finally see that Clark would never take his Lana-blinders off and see what a wonderful woman he was truly missing out on.

_But if there's anyone who could make Chloe love again, it's this Edward guy, I'm sure of it_.

That was one of the reasons why she'd finally left the house and gotten into her RAV4, driving towards the DP, where she was meeting with Jimmy to go and investigate some unusual happenings downtown. Honestly Jimmy might have some weird theories and _could_ be a total geek sometimes, but at least _he_ was dependable.

_Unlike someone ELSE I know_.

Growling, Lois reached for her cellular and rung the number she was used to calling to bitch out on. As it had for the last three weeks, it just rang and rang until Clark's voicemail picked up. It was an _old_ voicemail that had Lana's voice in it giggling in the background while Clark left the usual "can't pick up right now leave a message" message.

"Now listen here Smallville and listen _good_." Lois growled, at the end of her rope. "You promised me you'd take care of Chloe, remember? You _promised_. So why is she still dying every Tuesday? Where the _hell_ are you? I'm so damn _pissed_ at this whole situation! If you're going to promise me something know that I'll hold it to your dying day. I—I can't take care of Chloe on my own, I---I'm not _strong enough_." And God, it hurt her to admit that. "But I trusted _you_ to be. Seems I was wrong."

Hanging up, _knowing_ she'd been unfair to Clark, Lois threw her cellular in the back of her car and drove away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice looked up the minute Rosalie and Emmett entered the house, opening the unlocked front door and closing it in a near slam.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked, about to stalk to the bedroom.

Alice slid so that she was standing in Rosalie's way. "Yes, she's fine, but she's sleeping now. If you storm up in there you're only going to wake her up and impede her healing process."

Rosalie glared at Alice, glanced towards Chloe's bedroom, and then sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "What exactly happened? Why did she die?"

"She was fighting some creatures I've never seen before." Alice shivered, remembering the disfigured, disgusting monsters. "They looked _created_, not natural."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "Do you think they were sent by this person she won't tell us anything about?"

Alice nodded before looking around in curiosity. "Where's Jasper?"

Emmett's gaze went to the window, it was sundown by now so they hadn't had to wear the hoodies to keep their skin from sparkling. "There's someone eyeing the house. He went to investigate."

Alice frowned, unable to believe that she or Edward hadn't sensed that they were being watched. "Did you get a look at who it was?"

Emmett nodded. "It's a young guy, that's all I know."

"I don't like this." Rosalie announced, face dark and cold. "Ever since we left you've been getting vision after vision of the things she's being attacked by, and it's been increasing these last months."

"Like it's leading up to something." Emmett agreed.

Alice shivered. She'd thought she was the only one with that possibility in mind.

The front door flew open and Jasper entered, dragging a struggling man by the back of his shirt's collar. "Says he's a friend, I wanted Chloe to confirm that." Jasper announced, walking passed them towards Chloe's room.

"Let _go_ of me! I can't be seen in this house!" The man struggled in vain as Jasper opened the bedroom door and entered within, Alice and the others hurrying after him.

They made it in time to see Chloe rubbing her sleepy eyes and blinking in surprise at the intruder. "_Lex_? What are you doing here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe watched as Lex jerked out from Jasper's grasp and glare at the deceptive-frail looking blonde before straightening his shirt, taking in a deep, calming breath, before looking at her, face emotionless.

"I was worried." Lex Luthor narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at the Cullens before returning his attention to her. "I sent you messages you never answered."

The blonde's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what happened, her smile going tender as she shook her head at him. "You're a big softie deep down inside, aren't you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her as if asking if she were retarded.

Chloe just giggled because she knew Lex Luthor better than anyone else did, and knew that it was hard for him to show his emotions, especially if he thought they might make him look _weak_. "I'm fine, Lex. But thanks for worrying about me, makes me feel special."

Lex tore his gaze from hers and looked away, although his eyes _did_ lose a little of their hardness.

She watched him, a little worried. "But you shouldn't be here. What if your father finds out?"

Lex buried his hands in his pants pocket, still not looking at her. "He's busy at the moment. He got a message saying that something happened to his facility in India, and he had to leave immediately."

Chloe broke out in a grin. _They did it. Clark and them did it_. "What a tragedy."

A grin broke out on Lex's face as he chuckled and finally turned to look at her. "I know."

A low growl echoed throughout the room and Chloe really couldn't tell who'd let out the sound. She narrowed her eyes and looked around her at the Cullens before shaking her head and turning to Lex, who was raising an eyebrow at Edward.

"Lex, these are some friends of mine, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. They---they came to visit me and have been taking care of me while I recover." Despite the fact that she trusted Lex with her life she didn't think the Cullen's secret was hers to tell, so she kept their being vampires silent.

Lex nodded at them before striding towards Chloe's bed and sitting down next to her in the spot that Edward had vacated when Jasper had burst into the room earlier, dragging Lex with him. "He's planning something, I'm no sure what it is, but it has something to do with you."

"When doesn't it?" Chloe asked, turning in bed to get a better look at him.

"I'm serious, Chloe, he's planning something big." Lex hesitated for a second before reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not even being let into it, it's _that_ important for him. I think---I think you should get away from here for a little bit." Something shifted in his face as he looked up at Edward, who was leaning against the wall in the shadows, face blank. "Where do you live?"

"Forks." Edward's voice was cold.

"Washington." Lex mused as he turned back to Chloe. "Maybe you should go and visit your friends for a couple of months."

"_What_?" Chloe gasped, unable to believe that Lex was telling her to _run_. "Lex---you can't seriously believe that I would abandon Isis and turn tail to run from him!" She tried to sit up but she was so _tired_ and painful that she was forced to remain lying on her side. "Whatever your father has planned for me I'll face him and defeat him."

_Father?_ Edward's thoughts growled.

Lex glared at her. "Stop taking your quasi-immortality for granted!" He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. It was odd for Lex to _snap_ at someone, he hardly ever showed emotion, much less such strong amount. "_Chloe_, I don't know if I'd be able to find where he'd hide you if he got his hands on you again." He closed his eyes tighter. "_Please_."

And Chloe's heart broke as Lex not only _begged_, but did so in front of virtual _strangers_.

_He's genuinely terrified for you_. Edward's voice was soft, the cold expression on his face gone. _If you won't do the right thing for yourself, do it for him._

Chloe's gaze went to Edward's before she sighed and placed her hand on top of Lex's, causing him to open his eyes. "As soon as I'm strong enough to travel I'll go spend some months in Forks. I need a couple of days to arrange for someone to look after Isis for me while I'm gone, but I'll go. _For you_." She looked deep into those pale, _thankful_ blue eyes. "I'm only doing this for _you_."

A soft smile warmed those eyes as Lex leaned forwards and pressed a brotherly kiss to her forehead. "_Thank you_." Getting up he strode out of the room, ignoring the Cullens, and soon the front door could be heard closing as he left the house.

Chloe closed her eyes, sighed, before opening them and smiling at the newcomers. "Hey Rose, Em, Jazz."

The newcomer vampires smiled at her.

"You stupid woman." Rosalie announced as she went to the bed and laid down next to her. "Why did you have to go and die on us like that? We were _worried_."

"I'm so sorry Rose." Chloe chuckled. "Next time I die I'll make sure to tell you in advance as to not startle you as much."

"You don't understand _how_ deeply it disturbs me that she doesn't promise to try _not_ die in the future." Edward mumbled as he left the room, Emmett and Jasper following him after waving to the girl on the bed.

_You're annoying._ Chloe sent his way.

_You're unreasonable_. Edward sent back her way.

She grinned at the exasperation in his thoughts and then frowned, suddenly disturbed at how _well_ she and the vampire were adapting to this Vulcan mind-weld.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the girls chatted and giggled in the bedroom, the males stood in the living, arms folded over their chests as they spoke in low voices.

"Did you personally see the creatures she fought off?" Emmett asked, eyes narrowed, disturbed.

Edward nodded. "I disposed of the bodies but left one in the back of the car we rented at the airport. I want to take it to Carlisle and see if he can figure out what it is."

"And you say she fought them off with _that_?" Jasper asked, pointing to a small, seemingly unimpressive metal rod lying on the sofa. "Isn't that the same thing she used when she was attacked here when we were visiting?"

"Yes." Edward nodded. "I don't see _how_ she could have used that to kill those things, it looks rather ordinary and tiny, but when Alice and I tried to touch it the thing let off a magical anti-vampire electric charge that burnt us and took a whole day for the wound to heal. We had to take off the strap from around her to get it off."

"An anti-vampire weapon?" Emmett took a step back away from the thing. "Wonder where she got it."

"You can ask her later." Jasper shoved that question aside, frowning. "What we need to do is call Carlisle, and let him know what we're dealing with. How long do you think it'll take for her to be fully healed and able to travel?"

Edward shrugged. "I have no idea. Alice might though, she spoke to Chloe's cousin for a while, maybe she found something out."

"I will ask her later." Jasper commented to himself. "The sooner we get Chloe out of here the better. We don't want anyone interfering and maybe changing Chloe's mind."

Emmett nodded. "Or attacking while she's weak. Whoever's spineless enough to send five monsters after a lone girl would no doubt be capable of doing that."

Edward growled at the memory, eyes darkening. "Jasper, you call Carlisle. Emmett, you take first watch." His brothers nodded and went to do as told.

The bronze-haired vampire turned and looked in the direction of Chloe's bedroom, hearing her laughter, before sighing.

_Get a grip of yourself, Edward Cullen._ He closed his eyes and shaking his head, never realizing that a blonde metahuman had heard that thought and turned to look at her bedroom door curiously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Twilight.**

_**Wanna thank all those who reviewed the last chapter: **__Stephycats7785, Kit Merlot, Growl Snarl, tutskai, LizaGirl, CrimsonAcid, Nicki-hunny, ChamberlinofMusic, Lea1286, Booksketeer, ElizabethV, Whitney Lin, Scullyga, tessa, boredlittlestudent, Ellyanah, SarahOL1, El Neneo, Veronica, Nindira, bushlaboo, DiscoLemonadeDiva __**and **__DragonPhoenix87._

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this and giving me so many encouraging comments! This is, sadly, the last chapter (making this a three-shot instead of a four-shot). Thank you for all of you continued support._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In retrospect, Chloe was grateful that she'd been unconscious by the time Alice and Lois had returned from the kitchen with what she was _almost certain_ was supposed to be beef---something-or-the-other.

Alice couldn't cook, _Lois_ sure as hell couldn't cook, and while they'd done so out of the goodness of their hearts what was supposed to be a protein-filled, delicious meal came off as unappetizing at best---_deadly_ if she were to be honest.

Chloe poked the thing (which Alice had graciously reheated once the blonde had awakened) with her fork cautiously, just in case it jumped up at her or something.

Something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle came from Edward, who was slumped over the 200-something pound loveseat he'd picked up from the livingroom and brought to the room as if it weighed nothing. The vampire had apparently been sleeping when she woke up, and while Chloe vaguely remembered Rosalie once telling her that vampires didn't sleep, Edward's mind was completely blank, so maybe she'd misunderstood the statuesque blonde.

_He must be tired from having stayed up by my side all this time_. Chloe pushed away the disaster Alice and Lois had cooked and instead turned her attention on Edward. _I really didn't expect him to go to all of that trouble. I was only dead for crying out loud, it's not like something big happened_.

Edward snorted in his sleep, shifting positions on the loveseat.

_You know_… She observed him with a little grin on her face. _For being such an annoying guy, he's actually kinda cute._

The sound of _Clair de lune_ distracted her, and as she reached for her cellular on the bedside table she missed the subtle curving of Edward's lips. The blonde took in a deep breath when she saw the caller I.D. and flipped open the lid of her phone, bringing it to her ear. "Hi Lana, I see you got my voice message."

"What do you _mean_ you're going on indefinite leave?" Lana Lang-Luthor's voice was soft and troubled. "What happened? _Why_ are you leaving? You _know_ I don't trust anyone else with the reins of the foundation!"

"Yes, I know." Chloe sighed, leaning back against the headrest. "And this isn't exactly my first choice either, but I got a message from our friend and was advised to leave the state for a couple of months."

There was a moment's pause as the news sunk in. "Oh." If there was one thing Lana Lang-Luthor enjoyed the most, it was thwarting her ex husband in any way possible. "I see… Then there's nothing more to it, you're just going to have to find someone trustworthy to take over your duties in _Isis_ for a couple of months."

"Thanks for the permission." Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes at the brunette. "I—I actually have someone in mind already. I contacted said person and while it took some convincing and pulling of favors, he agreed to do so."

"Ooh, you make this sound so mysterious." Lana giggled. "Who is he?"

"His name is Victor Stone---I think you met him once or twice." Victor would have been in India with the rest of the League if he hadn't had a complete meltdown computer-wise, making him completely useless until the parts Oliver had ordered for him arrived. The handsome caramel skinned hero had been stuck in Clocktower bored and in a bad mood, and it truly hadn't taken much convincing to get him to help her out.

"Victor Stone?" There was a pause. "Didn't I run him over once or something?"

Edward chuckled, proving that he wasn't as unconscious as he would like her to think.

Chloe tried to keep her laughter within. "Uh, _yes_, I think you very well might have."

"Oh, I didn't know you and he were friends." And she sounded hurt for not knowing, but that was just how Lana was, so Chloe didn't feel too guilty.

"Yes, well, I met him, we kept in contact, he knows enough about these sorts of things and is agreeing to keep an eye on Isis for me." Chloe announced as if it weren't of importance. She didn't want Lana digging into it any further because while Clark was with her and had _finally_ told her about his powers, he had yet to tell her about the Justice League or their true identities.

_Is __**that**__ miss 'Vampire-Sorority'?_ Edward's amused voice asked as he finally opened his eyes and ceased his pretense of sleep.

_Yes, this is __**Lana**__, now stop distracting me._ Chloe mock-glared at him, missing what Lana had just said. "Huh?"

"I _said_," Lana stressed the second word. "That if I didn't have such important duties here I would have come and taken over Isis while you are gone, but I have to keep an eye on things on this end."

"_I know."_ Chloe shook head, sighing. "That's why I didn't ask you to come Lana, I know you're busy."

"Does Clark know about this?"

Chloe winced, knowing that the question was going to come up sooner or later into the conversation. "No, I haven't been able to get through to him on his phone to tell him, so wherever he is he's got to be out of reception."

"The places the DP sends him to do reports." Lana shook her head, ignorant to the fact that Clark was in India with the Justice League wrapping up having destroyed another of her husband's many 33.1 facilities. "I've tried calling him ever since I heard your email and haven't gotten through to him either."

"Well, he'll probably call you first when he gets reception again, so you'll have to tell him for me." And Chloe tried her best not to feel a stab of resentment at the truth in that statement. It was a well known fact that Lana Lang would _always_ come first for Clark Kent, and it was high time Chloe got used to that.

"Sure, no problem." Lana sounded like she was nodding. "When do you think you'll be leaving?"

"Not sure." Plus they didn't know if the line was being bugged so it made sense to be as vague as possible.

"He's not going to like it if you are gone by the time he gets there." Lana sighed.

"He'll just have to get over it." Chloe snorted.

"Is it that bad?" Lana's voice was softer than usual.

Chloe smiled slightly, knowing that Lana was truly worried about her situation. "Our friend seems to think so, but you know me, I always bounce back."

"Just---just be careful, alright? I—I gotta go, but we'll talk later and more explicitly when I'm sure our line isn't being tapped." Lana sounded tired. "Take care of yourself, okay Chloe?"

"You too." Hanging up, Chloe turned to Edward. "Hey."

"Hello." He smiled back at her.

"Have you talked to Carlisle?" She wanted to know, feeling uncomfortable alone with him for some reason. "I can still stay here if he doesn't feel comfort---."

"No, he thought it was a splendid idea." _And Esme is excited as ever, she really likes this woman._ Edward shook his head. "They want us to get on the flight tonight." _But I don't think she's strong enough for that._

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me, but what ever gave you the mistaken impression that I was weak?"

_You know, for being such an annoying woman, you're actually kinda cute when you get angry_. Edward's grin was mischievous and on her.

Chloe's eyes widened and a blush fought its way onto her cheeks as she realized that the vampire had heard her earlier thoughts and was now throwing them back at her.

Edward's grin only grew with her flustering.

"Bite me." She grounded out, hating herself for blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Dangerous words when you're talking to a vampire." Edward leaned forwards in the loveseat, gaze intense and on her neck where only months ago she'd been sporting a crescent bite mark from a meeting gone wrong with a newly turned Pete. "There's no trace of it."

Chloe's hand went to her neck on impulse, knowing what he was referring to. "Took long enough to heal though, _two whole months_!" She rubbed the skin self-consciously, remembering the months of wearing turtlenecks to try and cover the ugly scar. "Only good thing other than not dying, _of course_, is that vampire poison is ineffective to me. My system recognizes it as poison and immediately dilutes it into nothingness thus I don't feel the pain I've heard is _gut-wrenching_."

Edward winced, remembering when Carlisle had turned him to save him from dying. The pain had been constant and so horrible you wished you were dead instead---and it'd lasted for _three days_.

_That horrible_? Chloe blinked, seeing the emotions flashing over his face as he remembered.

Edward's gaze shifted towards her once more as he was pulled from his memories. _It's indescribable_.

_Why did Carlisle---what were you dying from? _Chloe had hesitated a moment, wondering if it was too invasive a question.

Edward was surprised, realizing that she'd read more of his thoughts than he'd previously thought. _Spanish Influenza. _He looked down at his hands, not understanding why he was suddenly nervous. _I was born and grew up in Chicago Illinois, and in 1918 there was the epidemic. My mother and I came down with it and Carlisle was our doctor---he did the best he could to save us but we were too far gone._

Chloe sat straighter in bed, face emotionless.

Edward took in a deep breath. _My mother died but before she drew her last breath she begged Carlisle to save me any way he could, and so he did._ The vampire closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the moment Carlisle stole him away form the hospital and bit him. _He'd never done it before and wasn't exactly sure how to turn another human, so he bit me as many times as he could---what'd happened to __**him**__ when he'd been turned. He later found out that that'd been unnecessary and caused me more pain than usual turnings since I had an overdose of venom in my system, but it worked and after three days of agony I became---this_.

_You always talk so disparagingly about yourself._ Chloe sighed and leaned back once more.

_I'm a monster._ Edward narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to contradict him.

_So are Metahumans_. She surprised him by narrowing her eyes back at him. _But you don't see __**me**__ moaning and groaning about it---and that's that I'd spent most of my life uncovering and sending Metahumans to jail or mental institutions before I found out I was one._

Edward frowned slightly, intrigued and surprised by that confession.

Chloe met his gaze easily.

"Why are you two just _staring_ at each other in silence this long?" Rosalie's confused and slightly annoyed voice asked from the doorway. "It's unnerving."

"Quiet?" Chloe turned to her friend in surprise before realizing that the conversation she and Edward had just had had been a mental one, and to any outsider it would seem as if they'd just been staring intently at each other.

"Yes." Rosalie nodded before turning to Edward, hands on her hips. "You're dominating my Chloe-time. Get out."

He snorted, getting up. "Of course, Rose."

Rosalie grinned, obviously pleased for having gotten her way so easily. "Carlisle called Emmett. He booked us all tickets for the Red Eye flight tonight from Metropolis. Well, he booked _you, Chloe, Emmett and I_ tickets, Alice and Jasper are going to drive back home with the carcass so he can examine it."

_Carcass?_ Chloe narrowed her eyes and turned to Edward suspiciously. _What carcass?_

Edward sighed, raising an eyebrow. _We need to know what to expect if this person sends more of those things for you in Forks_.

Green orbs widened. _You have one of those creatures' bodies in the back of your rental car? Are you insane? What if someone steals it?_

_Who would want to steal the soon-to-begin decomposing body of a disfigured monster?_ Edward nearly laughed at that thought.

Her eyes narrowed further. _I meant the __**car,**__ genius._

_Weren't you once a journalist or something? You should have articulated better_. Came the humored jibe.

_When I'm strong enough to kick your ass I will do so without mercy or hesitation_. She promised him.

An amused smirk broke out on his face as he ducked his gaze to try and hide the mirth dancing in those golden depths. _Is that a promise?_

Chloe blinked, annoyance gone and replaced by surprise and confusion, not exactly sure how to take that.

"You're doing it again!" Rosalie accused in a whine, pointing a finger between them. "What exactly is going on here?"

Oh, right. They hadn't told anyone else about their Vulcan mind-weld.

_Vulcan mind weld_? Edward's face was pure confusion.

_You're telling me you went through all these years without watching one episode of Star Trek?_ The blonde blinked in shock.

_Star…Trek?_ Edward's voice in her head was slow and confused.

Chloe laughed out loud, unable to believe it. _What exactly have you been __**doing**__ all this time?_

"That's _it_!" Rosalie threw her hands in the air and stomped out of the room, crying out at the top of her voice. "EMMETT! WHERE ARE YOU? SOMETHING FISHY'S GOING ON HERE!"

Edward and Chloe exchanged glances and laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the plans had been made rapidly and at the last minute, Chloe had only had a second to call Lois to let her know of her travel plans---only to get her cousin's voicemail. She felt bad for telling Lois that she was leaving this way, but tired and weak as she was (not that she'd ever admit it or even _think_ it incase Edward was tuning into her thoughts) Carlisle thought that it was better and safer for her to leave immediately and she had learnt through trial and error that Carlisle Cullen was usually always right.

That was why she was surprised when twenty minutes before boarding the Red Eye out of Metropolis she heard her name being called loudly and turned (with the rest of the passengers in the waiting lounge) to see her cousin rushing towards her with Jimmy Olsen trying his best to keep up.

"Lois!" Chloe stood up, doing her best to keep her knees lock and not have them crumble beneath her.

Despite her valiant effort to keep this out of her thoughts Edward must have seen the way her body trembled slightly because he stood as well, placing a subtly hand under her arm, helping her stay standing and keep her dignity.

"_Chloe_!" Lois was suddenly in her arms again, hugging her. "You're _leaving_? And you tell me in a _voicemail_?" She pulled away enough to look in her cousin's face, distraught. "Was my beefsteak _that_ bad?"

Chloe laughed, feeling like she wanted to cry. God, of all the people she was going to miss from Smallville it was Lois whom it was breaking her heart to leave behind. "No Lo, your food wasn't the reason. I—I just have to go, and it was decided suddenly. It's for my own safety, and I promise to come back the minute everything's better."

Lois nodded, looking torn and as if she wanted to say something but kept it silent as she took in a deep breath and busied herself by zipping up Chloe's jacket for her, hazel eyes suspiciously moist. "Call me when your plane lands, and keep me informed on how you're doing. I—I'll--."

"I'll miss you too." Chloe whispered and the cousin's gazes met once more before they were suddenly in each other's embraces once again, holding the other tightly.

Lois finally pulled away, quickly sweeping her thumb under her eyes and clearing her throat, smile forced. "Well, I should be going. Jimmy and I aren't exactly supposed to be here, but we somehow got passed security."

"That sounds like you." Chloe laughed, the sound choked and tearful. "Go, before you and Jimmy get into any trouble."

Lois nodded before turning to Jimmy, who'd stayed back to give the cousins some privacy, both walking back together in silence.

_She really loves you._ Edward's voice was humbled for some reason.

_And I really love her_. Chloe closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears at bay as Edward's arm went around her to support her once more now that Lois was gone and her knees were trembling slightly.

_Maybe she can come visit you in Forks once you've settled down._ He offered as they continued to watch Lois and Jimmy walk away.

_No, I can't endanger you and your family's secret like that_. Chloe sniffled, running her hand under her eyes when a few rebellious tears fell. _It'll do her some good to put all her efforts into her work and not be constantly worried about me._

_I doubt you being so far away is going to make her worry less_. The vampire replied.

_You're horrible at this consoling thing._ Chloe chuckled slightly, turning her head to smile up at him.

_Sorry. We'll have to work on that._ He turned his head and smiled down at her. _Now why don't we go sit down before your knees give out on you and I have to pick you up bridal style?_

_You would love that, wouldn't you?_ She narrowed her eyes at him as they made their way back to their seats, oblivious to the curious glances sent their direction by Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward only chuckled and helped her to her seat before sitting down next to her and pulling out an ipod, plopping in his earphones, and losing himself to whatever music he listened to.

Chloe observed him in silence for a couple of minutes before smiling and leaning back in the seat, picking up the Jane Austen book she was rereading for the fifth time. _Edward kinda reminds me of Fitzwilliam Darcy, somewhat…kinda. He can be dreamy in that really annoying and insufferable way when he wants to be._

She turned to the page she'd dog-eared, not noticing Edward's amused grin as his eyes rested on her now that her attention was elsewhere.

She was a little disappointed when Clark didn't appear before she had to board, but she understood how important the work he was doing was for humanity. Chloe also knew that once he found out what'd happened he'd find her in Forks and she'd be able to get him up to date with what was going on.

_He's not going to be happy about this. Clark's used to being the one who takes care of me, he'll want me to return with him_. Chloe looked up as a woman on the speakerphone called for their flight, and she and the Cullens stood, Edward helping her remain on her feet by placing his arm around her waist.

They joined the line waiting to board the last flight out and Chloe found herself leaning against her vampire friend.

Chloe sent one last look over her shoulder, eyes scanning the room for a glimpse of Clark and coming up empty. She was surprised that she wasn't as disappointed as she'd thought she'd be.

Green orbs went to the vampire next to her, supporting her, and she found a smile tilting her lips for no good reason.

Edward handed the flight attendant their tickets and passports, and when the items were returned they were off to board the plane. During the walk he turned and looked at her, as if having sensed her gaze on his face. _What_? He grinned even though he sounded confused. _Is there something wrong?_

_No_. And she was surprised at how truth that statement was. Despite the fact that she was leaving all she knew and loved behind, _nothing_ was wrong. _Take me to the dreariest place in the world._

He grinned, tightening his grip around her slightly. _With pleasure._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, it is done! I was supposed to mention Pete more but somehow it didn't happen. Oh well. I hope you liked this story!**

**Review?**


End file.
